Análise de 2007
by nunito
Summary: Vejam o melhor do ano passado
1. Chapter 1

Esse ano a coisa começou como eu esperava, o ano esportivo em geral foi muito bom!,

Melhor dizendo, foi espetacular, pois comecei ganhando a segunda divisão com a equipe do WAN TINTAS

Na COPA DE FUTSAL: CIDADE de SANTA RITA, já em Julho, nos regionais a equipe teve bom desempenho,

se pensar que é uma equipe jovem, com menos de 21 anos.

Na Rio-Pardense o time vence, e se classifica em primeiro do grupo com quatro pontos de vantagem em relação ao segundo colocado.

Na Ferreirense, como esperado o time também classificado, mais uma vez, como primeiro do Grupo, com seis pontos, em relação ao segundo.

No Varzeano de Futsal, o Wan Tintas foi mal, em relação aos outros campeonatos, mas se pensar que só tinha seis pessoas que pensava no time, que era o goleiro e mais cinco, então se considera, bom, um terceiro lugar, o chato foi não precisar jogar.

Já o NPWED, foi mais uma vez lesado em duas partidas, e não classificado foi para as finais.

A base do time campeão do ano passado, jogava em novembro a final dos joguinhos escolares, enfim BI- campeão de 2007,

Já o CEC, como esperado, foi eliminado, pois não uma equipe concentrada, no que estava fazendo.

A equipe de Handebol, foi que fez mais bonito, foi vice-campeão numa partida emocionante que durou quarenta cinco minutos e

Me deixou contente, perdeu, mais lutaram com valentia.

Eu e Barbuinho saímos de lá satisfeitíssimos, porque perdemos, não apelamos em momento algum.

A categoria sub-14 do SESI desbancou ao equipe do CAIC (Laura Suriani Barbuio ), ao vencer por 5 x 1 a final, eu torci muito pra essa equipe, pois todos foram meus atletas, lamentei muito pelo Ricardo( Pitú), mas o CAIC tinha que perder uma hora.

Falando no aspecto cultural, em agosto, dia 23, recebi o prêmio, Jayme Nori de Cultura, dias depois, lancei meu 11º livro, numa linda festa, com telão, numa belíssima recepção.

Mas contente fiquei, quando percebi meus amigos do ginásio BRUNO Octaviano, JOMAR e STEFÂNIA, COTA , GUTO, GUTINHO, VEDITA, BRUNINHO, TATÁ, GRAFITE, PEREBA, ANDRÉ e C&A, ali.Agradeço aos amigos Zerbato e família, Fadel e Família, ao pessoal da gráfica Octaviano e ao amigo Murilo Iuan

E por pouco, não chorei de tanta alegria, quando vi tanta gente assistindo aquele momento que pra mim, foi a maior emoção, esperada, mas inesperada ao mesmo tempo

Com as vendas do livro, pude comprar meu computador, top de linha.

E nesse domingo, a maior consagração, poder gritar, BI-CAMPEÃO, da LIGA RIO-PARDENSE DE FUTSAL, agora na quinta, mais final, agora pela COPA FEREIRENSE DE FUTSAL, espero também poder gritar, CAMPEÃO.

Sem contar que nesse ano trabalhei com Isaías e Borotto e tive um grande prazer de poder trabalhar com meus primos RODRIGO, ROGÉRIO, JOMAR E BARBUINHO, na A.A.S.R., o que me deixa muitíssimo contente, é trabalhar com essa gente tão experiente e consciente.

No VARZEANO DE FUTEBOL, estamos na semi-final, mas isso vencer, "são outros quinhentos"

Vamos jogar, mas se der pra ganhar, ótimo, se não der fizemos muito, pois é uma equipe muito jovem, mas que já dá muito trabalho, pra muito TIME GRANDE.

PARABÉNS A ESSES GRANDES ATLETAS do DME agradeço de coração a ajuda do Perí e Graças a DEUS, junto com ele levantamos mais um caneco.

LÚCIO RIBEIRO JUNIOR

14/12/07


	2. Chapter 2

Esse ano a coisa começou como eu esperava, o ano esportivo em geral foi muito bom!,

Melhor dizendo, foi espetacular, pois comecei ganhando a segunda divisão com a equipe do WAN TINTAS

Na COPA DE FUTSAL: CIDADE de SANTA RITA, já em Julho, nos regionais a equipe teve bom desempenho,

se pensar que é uma equipe jovem, com menos de 21 anos.

Na Rio-Pardense o time vence, e se classifica em primeiro do grupo com quatro pontos de vantagem em relação ao segundo colocado.

Na Ferreirense, como esperado o time também classificado, mais uma vez, como primeiro do Grupo, com seis pontos, em relação ao segundo.

No Varzeano de Futsal, o Wan Tintas foi mal, em relação aos outros campeonatos, mas se pensar que só tinha seis pessoas que pensava no time, que era o goleiro e mais cinco, então se considera, bom, um terceiro lugar, o chato foi não precisar jogar.

Já o NPWED, foi mais uma vez lesado em duas partidas, e não classificado foi para as finais.

A base do time campeão do ano passado, jogava em novembro a final dos joguinhos escolares, enfim BI- campeão de 2007,

Já o CEC, como esperado, foi eliminado, pois não uma equipe concentrada, no que estava fazendo.

A equipe de Handebol, foi que fez mais bonito, foi vice-campeão numa partida emocionante que durou quarenta cinco minutos e

Me deixou contente, perdeu, mais lutaram com valentia.

Eu e Barbuinho saímos de lá satisfeitíssimos, porque perdemos, não apelamos em momento algum.

A categoria sub-14 do SESI desbancou ao equipe do CAIC (Laura Suriani Barbuio ), ao vencer por 5 x 1 a final, eu torci muito pra essa equipe, pois todos foram meus atletas, lamentei muito pelo Ricardo( Pitú), mas o CAIC tinha que perder uma hora.

Falando no aspecto cultural, em agosto, dia 23, recebi o prêmio, Jayme Nori de Cultura, dias depois, lancei meu 11º livro, numa linda festa, com telão, numa belíssima recepção.

Mas contente fiquei, quando percebi meus amigos do ginásio BRUNO Octaviano, JOMAR e STEFÂNIA, COTA , GUTO, GUTINHO, VEDITA, BRUNINHO, TATÁ, GRAFITE, PEREBA, ANDRÉ e C&A, ali.Agradeço aos amigos Zerbato e família, Fadel e Família, ao pessoal da gráfica Octaviano e ao amigo Murilo Iuan

E por pouco, não chorei de tanta alegria, quando vi tanta gente assistindo aquele momento que pra mim, foi a maior emoção, esperada, mas inesperada ao mesmo tempo

Com as vendas do livro, pude comprar meu computador, top de linha.

E nesse domingo, a maior consagração, poder gritar, BI-CAMPEÃO, da LIGA RIO-PARDENSE DE FUTSAL, agora na quinta, mais final, agora pela COPA FEREIRENSE DE FUTSAL, espero também poder gritar, CAMPEÃO.

Sem contar que nesse ano trabalhei com Isaías e Borotto e tive um grande prazer de poder trabalhar com meus primos RODRIGO, ROGÉRIO, JOMAR E BARBUINHO, na A.A.S.R., o que me deixa muitíssimo contente, é trabalhar com essa gente tão experiente e consciente.

No VARZEANO DE FUTEBOL, estamos na semi-final, mas isso vencer, "são outros quinhentos"

Vamos jogar, mas se der pra ganhar, ótimo, se não der fizemos muito, pois é uma equipe muito jovem, mas que já dá muito trabalho, pra muito TIME GRANDE.

PARABÉNS A ESSES GRANDES ATLETAS do DME agradeço de coração a ajuda do Perí e Graças a DEUS, junto com ele levantamos mais um caneco.

LÚCIO RIBEIRO JUNIOR

14/12/07


End file.
